1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to subsea wells, and in particular to a connector for connecting a riser to a subsea wellhead housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In a subsea well of the type concerned herein, a wellhead is located on the sea floor. The wellhead is a tubular member. A riser extends from a vessel at the surface to the wellhead. A wellhead connector connects the lower end of the riser to the wellhead.
The wellhead connector has a housing which slides over the wellhead. In one type, a plurality of dogs are carried by the connector. A cam ring moves the dogs radially inward into engagement with grooves formed on the exterior of the wellhead. A piston moves the cam ring axially between open and closed positions.
Because of wave movement and currents, the riser will have some movement. This movement is transmitted to the wellhead connector and may tend to cause the wellhead connector to loosen its connection with the wellhead.